Gabriel
Name: Gabriel Aliases: Loki, The Trickster Status: Presumed Deceased Species: Archangel Family: Father God, siblings the Heavenly Host Occupation: Messenger of God (formerly) Affiliation: Heavenly Host (formerly) History Gabriel is the youngest of God's archangels. Though he was obedient to God's wish that the angels bow to humans, he refused to become embroiled in either side of Lucifer's rebellion. Instead, Gabriel fled to Earth and hid. Finding joy in mischief, Gabriel made his home amongst the Fae race called Loki. However, his power was far greater than any other Loki, and as such Loki came to be considered the greatest of the Tricksters. Eventually, Gabriel became one of the Norse Pantheon, calling himself Loki. Gabriel enforced justice on Earth in much the same way Tricksters often do, conjuring deadly pranks to punish the high and mighty. This eventually led him to cross paths with Sam and Dean Winchester. The brothers seemingly defeated Gabriel, although all they had vanquished was a duplicate. Later, Gabriel caught Sam in a time loop where the younger brother would repeatedly fail to save Dean's life. Sam figured this out, and then attempted to force Gabriel into breaking the time loop. Gabriel did so, but still kept Sam in an alternate reality where he was unable to save Dean's life. Eventually, Sam tracked Gabriel down and ordered him to restore things to how they had been. Gabriel snapped his fingers and ended the alternate reality. It was not long before the Winchesters found Gabriel responsible for yet another death -- and decided to ask for help in preventing the Apocalyps. Gabriel trapped the brothers in a series of alternate realities, in the hopes of teaching them to "play their roles" in the Apocalypse. A short time later, the brothers pieced together that Gabriel was an angel and not, in fact, a Trickster. When a group of Pagan deities captured the Winchester brothers, Gabriel intervened -- informing Baldur that they could not stop the Apocalypse. Gabriel planned to free the brothers -- though the brothers forced him to consider saving the rest of the captives held by the gods as well. To that end, he attempted to seduce Kali but she tricked him and acquired some of his blood, revealing that she knew his real identity and blood bound him to her. Ultimately, Kali tried to kill Gabriel with his own archangel blade but the blade turned out to be a fake weapon. Lucifer arrived shortly thereafter to destroy the physical manifestations of the deities. To save Kali, Gabriel sent her with the Winchester brothers and confronted Lucifer himself. Though he tried to use a duplicate, Lucifer stabbed the real Gabriel with his own archangel blade -- apparently slaying the archangel. Gabriel had left a parting message for the Winchesters, informing them of how to trap Lucifer. Powers & Abilties *Near Omnipotence - Gabriel was one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse. *Immortality - Gabriel would have lived forever had he not been killed. *Angelic Possession - Gabriel could only manifest on Earth by possessing a living being with consent. *Invulnerability - few weapons or beings were capable of hurting Gabriel. *Superhuman Strength - Gabriel was physically stronger than nearly any other creature. *Shapeshifting - Gabriel could alter his vessel's appearance at will and appear as anything. *Teleportation - Gabriel could move instantly throughout time and space. *Telepathy - Gabriel could read the minds of any living, sentient being. *Empathy - Gabriel could read the emotions of living beings. *Telepathy - Gabriel possessed incredible telepathic powers, with the strength to toss even other archangels aside. *Cosmic Awareness - Gabriel was aware of the Grand Design and many of the other secrets of the universe, including Lucifer's Cage. *Chronokinesis - Gabriel could manipulate time, freezing it, reversing it, and moving people through it at will. *Reality Warping - Gabriel had incredible reality warping powers, able to change reality to fit his will in nearly every way. **Conjuration - Gabriel could create people or objects with just his own force of will. **Duplication - Gabriel could create exact replications of himself. *Apporting - Gabriel could instantly move anyone from one place to another. *Pyrokinesis - Gabriel could generate and control fire. *Superhuman Senses - Gabriel had superior senses to any human. Weaknesses *Holy Fire - Gabriel could be contained or temporarily banished through the use of holy fire. *Archangels and Archangel Blades - Archangels were able to wound or kill Gabriel, especially through use of Archangel Blades. This would ultimately kill him. *Death and Death's Scythe - Gabriel could have been killed by Death or his Scythe. Appearances *Tall Tales *Mystery Spot *Changing Channels *Hammer of the Gods Sources Gabriel is derived primarily from Supernatural. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heavenly Host Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Angel Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters Category:Historical Figures